Love and Andimaiom
by June Sunshine
Summary: .


"I hope you're happy with yourself." Was the last thing I heard from him. I wish in that moment I could turn back time… But that's not my gift… Not my story… My story starts at Striker Island, I was sent there by my mother who just had enough of me, and my complaining. I always said I would do anything to be special, to have a gift, to be able to help one person, to help even thousands of people. Well, my mother knew just how to do it to. I was being sent away for undisclosed reasons. The plane ride was about 12 hours…

"Hello Amy!" A man with grayish black hair and a black suit with a red tie, said. He smiled walking up to the now stopped plane.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, "I'm not sure who you are exactly, sir." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm Striker. I'm going to make your hopes and dreams come true, that's all you need to know about me, now it's different with you my dear…" He waved his hand to follow him. I followed leaving the dark night sky, transitioning to a white celling, lined with bright lights strung against the celling's. I looked around, looking at the glass doors that had a sticker that read a six digit number. The first numbers I read was _'695104'_. Each set went up 12 numbers.

"So, what are the numbers for?" I asked. Striker turned his head slightly.

"Well, it's for the inmates dears." I thought to myself for a little.

"What do you mean, 'Inmates'?" I asked again.

"Well, you are curious." He laughed very lightly.

"You will see in due time." We came to a stop. Two double gray, swinging doors. No windows on them. Just metal. The doors opened, I walked in, striker follow behind me. The doors shut once we were both inside. He sat at a black desk with a few paper stacks on it.

"Go ahead. Sit, so, you know why you were sent here right?" He asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea why…"

"Your mother didn't tell much to you, huh? Well, you're here because I want to conduct a few experiments on your body… See, you have an incredible gift that I want to test… I've never seen anyone like you." He folded his hands.

"Dude… I don't know what you're talking about… I can't do anything." I sat up.

"Amy. Will you close your eyes and walk?" He asked.

"Sure?" I said as a question. I walked to the wall, and closed my eyes and took two steps. I didn't feel any different.

"Told you nothing would happen…" I laughed.

"That's all I needed to see." He smiled, waving his left hand. I turned around, I saw a man with a knife, maybe two feet long.

"What's going on?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry. Just relax." So I did. The man walked closer. Then I heard a snap. "What do you feel?" Striker asked me.

"Nothing? Why, should I feel something?" I laughed. The man with the mask on set the knife that was only a foot long now on Strikers desk.

"Amy, your skin broke this." He smiled. I stared in disbelief.

"See, I want to get a sample of your blood. I believe it flows blue. Which causes your skin to harden whenever needed to protect you."

"Um… oh…" I barely got out.

"Follow me once more." He laughed. I followed him to a wide room, with people in glass boxes. There was a tank, filled with water on the other side. The side I was going to, there was six chairs with blood bags hanging. I sat in a chair as I was ordered to by a nurse. A man was sitting next to me. His bag had a quarter of blood in it. I sat next to him. The nurse wiped my arm off, she grabbed a little needle, she tried to put it into my vein. It broke in half.

"Sorry." I laughed.

"Nurse, please use the Anniatoum needles.." Striker sighed, "Good luck to you, and to you to Logan." He laughed and left. This time she took a larger needle, and put it to my arm, pushing it through. I watch as the first drop of my blood hit the bottom of the bag. He was right. My blood was blue. I looked over at the man sitting next to me, addressed Logan. His hands were tied down four times over in metal, and his feet were as well.

"HI.. I'm Amy." I tried to make conversation.

"I'm not here for small talk..." He growled. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"It's nothing for you to know." He looked at my blood bag. "Your bag is dissolving." He smirked. "What?" I looked over at it.

"Jesus….' I sighed. "Hey… lady! My bag is kind of gone." I laughed. I looked at the floor, in disbelief again. There was just a hole.

"Oh my…" She said in a panicked tone. I stood up. Pulling the needle out of my arm. I smiled, kind of enjoying what I could feel.

"Radioactive blood huh?" He asked.

"I guess so. Supposable I have skin that is harder than metal when I want it to be too. I'm just finding all this out today, by the way." I rubbed my arm.

"Hmm… that's a handful to take in." He said. "Your name is Logan, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right, Amy." He smiled. "So, what can you do?" I asked. "I can heal fast... and I have claws…" He said with no emotion.

"Claws?" I asked.

"Yeah." He moved his hand to the top of the chair, making a fist. Three metal looking spikes came sliding out of his hand.

"That is, amazing." I walked over to him. "Can I touch them?" I asked shyly. He nodded. I put my hand out, putting my index and middle finger on his first claw. I ran my fingers down to the end of them. Touching the sharp ends. I looked at Logan's face, His eyes were expressionless, but he looked sad. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you though? You look a little blue." His eyes widened. I looked at my hands, that now had a tint of blue to them, I saw something coming out of my knuckles. My eyes widened as well. "Logan… What's going on?" I stared at my hands.

"Imagine something sliding out? " He replied. I focused, and saw them slide out with my hand.

"Oh my glob…" I looked at Logan.

"Are you as freaked out as me?" he asked.

"You have no idea." I replied.

"Hey, how about you get me out?" He asked.

"Hmm.. You know what… I will. Only if you promise to stick by my side and help me get out." I smiled, waving my new addition to my hands.

"Fine… Just don't get in my way."

"Deal." I cut him loose. I stared at him, thinking how I thought he would be shorter. He was around 6 feet, 6 inches maybe…. Compared to my 5 foot, 3 Logan seemed to tower over me almost.

"Shall we go?" Logan snarled.

"Ye87ah. Let's go." I smiled.

"So, when will you turn back to a normal color?" Logan asked.

"I don't know… Honestly I like being a little blue." I smiled.

"You're insane." He laughed.

"Logan…." I pointed at a wall with black lines running down it, there was the occasional circle in the lines.

"Get behind me." Logan growled. I didn't really want to get behind him though. I want to see what happened to it. The symbols lit up to a glowing orange almost as if someone had lit a fire, burning them. Logan took his arm and pushed me behind him. I watched his hands as his metal pieces slid out slowly. Almost making it painful to watch as the sound of skin was being cut from the inside out. I cringed. The door started opening, very slowly. I watch intently. A man stepped out. He had no shirt, red pants, and the same lines on his chest as the door. His face the covered by a dark shadow that had been casted from the lights cutting off so abruptly at the opening of the door.

"Not you again…" Logan sighed.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He's one of strikers' twisted experiments… Dead pool…"

"Wait, experiment?" I asked.

"We need to get outta here as soon as we can. This is one fight you don't want to take on."

"Then can't we just leave? I mean he can't be that fast?"

"ha... You'd be surprised."


End file.
